Viajantes, Robôs e Pontos de Interrogação
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Um acidente na máquina do tempo, faz com que um inevitável encontro aconteça, e coisas inusitadas também.


Viajantes, robôs e pontos de interrogação  
  
***  
  
_DROGA!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks acabara de sair da Capsule Corp. após a derrota de Cell para voltar ao seu tempo, viver novamente sua vida, e salvar o futuro. Mas nem tudo deu tão certo assim. Algo de estranho acontecera a máquina do tempo, e ela simplesmente pifara no caminho.  
  
_Mas que droga!! Que lugar é esse???  
  
E o pior de tudo era não fazer idéia de sua localização. Sua única opção era levar a máquina pra ser consertada por sua mãe, Bulma Briefs... "Em que ano estou?" - outra de suas preocupações... a nave interdimensional chegara a funcionar por instantes, mas parou de repente de trabalhar. O mais provável era que tinha se perdido em tempo e espaço. Poderia estar em qualquer lugar. "Não... é o Planeta Terra... e meu pai está aqui" - podia sentir os kis de Vegeta e Gohan... mas não o de Goku. Também podia detectar um ki saiyajin minúsculo próximo ao seu pai... só podia ser ele mesmo, no presente. E também um outro ki, porém, esse estava com Gohan. Também pequeno, uma criança.  
  
_Que raios? - de quem era esse ki? O viajante de tempos estava confuso...  
  
POF!  
  
_Ai, minha cabeça!! Quem foi...?  
  
Viu uma bola. Colorida, grande, daquelas que se leva a praia. Observou-a por curtos instantes, até que veio em sua direção uma garotinha de cabelos violetas e olhos negros... tão negros que pessoas poderiam se perder em sua escuridão. Ela lhe sorriu.  
  
_Moço, viu minha bola?  
  
_Hã? Ah.. sim... tá ali.  
  
_Obrigada, moço! - ela uniu suas mãos, e abaixou a cabeça, cumprimentando o rapaz. Com um sorriso, se virou, e voltou pelo caminho que veio.  
  
_Ei, espera!!!  
  
Ela não voltou... Trunks se sentou no chão observando o lugar. Uma floresta, aparentemente extensa, bonita. Parecia bem preservada aos seus olhos. Se deitou, e fechou os olhos... sentiu que alguém estava muito próximo ... poderia ser um animal... ou uma pessoa... um inimigo talvez... Abriu os olhos, e soltou um grito, juntamente com um salto, devido ao susto. Um rosto redondinho quase colado ao seu, um ar de curiosidade em seus olhos.  
  
_Não faça mais isso!!!  
  
_Desculpe, moço... te assustei?  
  
_Claro!!  
  
A menina fez carinha de choro, seu rosto começando a inchar, e seus olhos ameaçando derramar lágrimas...  
  
_Ai, não, não chora! Desculpe, não quis gritar...  
  
_Eu só voltei por que o senhor me chamou... - diz ela com biquinho  
  
_Eu? Ah... sim, é mesmo... em que ano estamos?  
  
_Ano? O senhor não tem calendário, não?  
  
_Não, perdi o meu.  
  
_Ah... puxa, que pena...  
  
_Então, que ano é?  
  
_Ah... deixa eu pensar...  
  
_Pensar?? Você precisa pensar pra saber em que ano estamos???  
  
_Mas você também não sabe...  
  
_Ah... mas é que... eu... ah, deixa pra lá.  
  
_Hun...  
  
_Então?  
  
_Então o que?  
  
_Que ano é?  
  
_Ah... sim... acho que... 669  
  
_Hun... 669... hã???? Peraí, não pode ser!!! Não posso ter voltado um século!!!  
  
_Voltado? Como assim???  
  
_Hã? Ah... nada não, esquece... mas não pode ser, tem certeza??  
  
_Na verdade não... desculpe moço, eu tenho que ir, mamãe falou pra mim brincar perto de casa.  
  
_Ah.. tá...  
  
_Tchau, moço! Até um dia!  
  
_Tchau... - ela vai, desaparece por entre as árvores... - 669? Não, não pode ser...  
  
..............................  
  
O Saiyajin se dirige a Capsule Corp., na esperança de que sua mãe estivesse lá, e que não teria voltado um século. Felizmente, suas esperanças correspondiam a realidade. Lá estava sua avó, praticamente idêntica a momentos antes, quando ele deixara esse tempo em direção ao futuro. A mulher acenava da entrada da grande corporação, reconhecendo o jovem rapaz. As coisas estavam pouco diferente, pequenas coisas mudaram. Apenas objetos foram removidos de um lugar, para o outro. Mas continuava a velha Capsule corp.Logo que entrou foi recebido calorosamente pelos seus avós de outra realidade. Uma realidade, que ao menos eles estavam vivos. Se encaminhou até um dos laboratórios, o qual lhe fora informado pela vó que sua mãe se encontrava. Qual não fora sua surpresa, ao encontrá-la com um avental sujo, óculos de oficina, examinando uma máquina, algo parecido com um robô de combate. A felicidade da mulher fora tão grande, que momentaneamente mal se movera. Paralisara completamente. Ficou apenas observando o seu filho, seu filho viajante de tempos. Sem sequer perceber quando aconteceu, já estava pulando nos braços do saiyajin, demonstrando claramente a saudade que sentiu. "Saudade?" Mas ele acabara de sair de lá...  
  
_Ei, mãe... que exagero, não é pra tanto...  
  
_Como não? Não vejo meu filho a dois anos, e não é pra tanto?  
  
"Dois anos?? Bem... ao menos não foi um século..."  
  
..........................  
  
_Bom, mãe... na minha linhagem de tempo, eu acabei de sair daqui. A nave causou alguns problemas, e eu me perdi no tempo. Felizmente, eu me perdi nesse tempo.  
  
A essa altura, já estavam na sala da Capsule Corp., tomando chá com biscoito que a Sra. Briefs trouxe.  
  
_Gostaria de saber se você poderia concertá-la... - terminou Trunks  
  
_Hun... bom, eu posso tentar. Mas vai levar um tempo...  
  
_Quanto?  
  
_Talvez... uns dias... ou meses... - disse pensativa. Mas sua voz logo se tornou alegre e animadora - Enquanto isso, pode permanecer mais um tempo aqui!  
  
_Hehe... claro!  
  
Não havia problemas de permanecer mais um tempo com seus amigos do passado. Era até curioso, afinal das contas já se passara 2 anos. Muita coisa devia ter mudado. Precisava visitar a todos... Kuririn, Yanchiya, Tenshin Han, Goku... não! Espere! Goku está morto... sacrificou-se... pela Terra.. e foi há alguns dias pra ele. Como será que estava Gohan? Gohan... o pequeno garoto que derrotou Cell... precisava visitá-lo também. Era só uma criança pra ter que segurar tanta responsabilidade, tanto sofrimento... e aquele ki que sentira logo de manhã? De quem era? É... muita coisa devia ter acontecido nesses "pequenos" dois anos.  
  
_Mas filho... - interrompeu seus pensamentos - cadê a capsula da nave, preciso examiná-la.  
  
_Ah, claro, está... - começou a revirar seus bolsos - está por aqui... - revirando-os novamente... - ué!  
  
_Será que deixou cair?  
  
_Mas... claro! Quando aquela garota me assustou, eu dei um pulo, e... deve ter caído!  
  
_Que garota?  
  
_Uma garota que eu encontrei! Só um minuto, mãe! Vou buscá-la! - e sai correndo...  
  
_Espera aí!! Quantos anos têm essa garota??? - diz, vendo ele desaparecer de sua vista - esses filhos... até mesmo no futuro trazem problemas!  
  
......................  
  
Trunks saiu correndo, ou melhor, voando em direção ao lugar onde caiu. Não sabe como se lembrou onde era o lugar, mas foi guiado instintivamente. A floresta não era longe, e de certa forma, fácil de se localizar. Durante o caminho, havia pequenas coisas que, pra ele, que acabara de vir de dois anos atrás percebia. Pequenas coisas como a pintura naquela doceria, a reforma no shopping, e a construção de brinquedos de areia no parque . Coisas que para os outros, parecia estar sempre ali. Mas que pra ele, com dois anos de diferença, era facilmente notada.  
  
Chegando na floresta, ela parecia estar diferente. Não havia mais uma certa obscuridade que encontrara de manhã. A floresta estava muito mais bonita, muito mais viva. E não fazia a mínima idéia do motivo. No lugar em que estava quando encontrou a garotinha, começou a procurar no chão seu precioso estojo de capsulas. Mas não o encontrava. Em lugar algum. Era estranho, afinal das contas era grande o suficiente pra ser encontrado em uma floresta, sem contar que o branco era facilmente notado no verde da grama. Mas... céus! Onde é que foi parar o bendito estojo? A única possibilidade era ter sido furtado. Pensando bem... nada estranho, animais adoram fazer isso! E tinha a garota também... garotinha estranha... parace normal, mas havia algo de diferente nela... misteriosa... anormalmente misteriosa... duas vezes a encontrou, duas vezes levou um susto. Primeiro com a bola, depois foram os narizes, quase grudados. Sempre estr...  
  
POF!!  
  
_Ai....  
  
_Ai, moço, desculpe!!! - diz a garotinha afobada  
  
_Será que você não podia me avisar antes de chegar de surpresa?  
  
_Se eu avisar não vai ser sur... AH!!!  
  
A garotinha misteriosa e assustada se esconde atrás de Trunks, segurando em uma de suas pernas.  
  
_Mas o que... - O saiyajin é interrompido por uma voz feminina estranhamente familiar...  
  
_Volta aqui, sua peste!!!! Pode me devolver agora o meu sapato!! Com sorte eu tenho piedade de você, e não friture seus ossos!!!!! - ameaça a mulher, ainda escondida pelas árvores.  
  
_Essa voz...  
  
De quem era? Familiar? Muito familiar... o tom de voz também. A ameaça... as palavras... alguém que um dia lhe causou muito medo... mas... quem era? Como era possível que sentisse que fosse tão obvia a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo, a memória estava falhando desgraçadamente naquele instante...  
  
"Uma mulher... cruel? Era.. sim, ela era cruel. Essa voz... assassina? Mas quem ela poderia ter matado? Ao mesmo tempo em que essa voz parece ser cruel nas minhas memórias, há algo de carinhoso... algo que ninguém vê... mas será? E se for, por que eu tenho, ou tive medo dessa voz? Kami, quem é a dona dessas palavras??" - suas perguntas são respondidas quase imediatamente, quando seu rosto aparece entre o verde das árvores. Loira... olhos azuis... olhos azuis brilhando negativamente ameaçador...  
  
_Andróide #18????  
  
_Achei você, sua pir... Trunks???? Que está fazendo aqui??  
  
_Que pensa que iria fazer com ela???  
  
_Algo que pensei que fosse inútil, mas até que faz algum sentido. Justiça. Essa fedelha roubou meu sapato.  
  
_Isso não pode ser verd... - para de falar quando se vira, e vê a garotinha com um par de sapatos vermelhos com enormes saltos nas suas mãos - que você está fazendo com isso????  
  
_É que... é que...  
  
_Devolve logo!! - #18 volta a falar, e avança na direção da garota, com claras intenções de pegar o sapato de volta, e se possível, lhe dar um belo cascudo também.  
  
_Espera... não.. não vem... - choraminga a pobre garotinha, que desesperada, começa a gritar - MOÇO!!!! Eu tô com medo dessa velha, faz alguma coisa!!!!  
  
_VELHA???? Ah.. sua pesti...  
  
_Espera, #18!!! No momento, eu sou mais forte que você, portanto para de ameaçá-la, por que senão eu vou ter que interferir - se vira pra garota - Por que foi que você roubou o sapato dessa velha? - pergunta enquanto #18 começa a contar folhas calmamente...  
  
_Équeelafezumabajureexplodiuomoçoderoupaazuldalojaepegouosapatosemooutromoço deixaretodomundocomeçouacorreratrasdelae...  
  
_Espera aí!!! - Trunks interrompeu a metralhadora de letras da garota - Respira fundo e fala devagar.  
  
_É que.. - fala ela, tentando se acalmar - essa velha (e a #18 contando folhas...) foi lá na loja, acendeu uma luzinha na mão e explodiu no moço de azul. Aí ela quebrou o vidro da loja, pegou o sapato, e saiu caminhando, e o moço falou "pega ladrão!!", e saiu todo mundo correndo atrás dela. Mas aí ela acendeu outra luzinha, e todo mundo parou. Ela começou a dar risada, eu peguei o sapato, e quando ela percebeu eu já tava lá longe. Mas ela me achou e começou a gritar comigo... _#18, você roubou o sapato!!!  
  
_E daí? Algum problema?  
  
_Como você tem coragem de falar de justiça quando acabou de roubar o que lhe foi roubado?  
  
_Como você acha que eu vou permitir que essa miniatura falsificada de gente me roube, sequer uma agulha???  
  
_Você fala mais absurdos do que eu sou capaz de ouvir!  
  
_Ah... seu saiyajin imbecil, para de me encher, tá? Eu só quero o sapato. É só você agir como um bom menino que eu não faço nada com essa peste.  
  
Mirai Trunks, por instantes até teve vontade de deixar seu sangue falar mais alto, se deixar tomar a atitude que seu pai tomaria... pular no pescoço da mulher loira a sua frente! Mas aquele não seria ele. Com a indignidade expressa claramente no rosto, ele encara a Andróide enquanto ela pega os sapatos, e começa a voar.  
  
_Por que você não deu um socão na cara dessa bobona, hein? E você é amigo dessa bruxa? Credo... por você é tão legal, e é amigo dessa bruxa?  
  
_Eu não sou amigo dela, não... e saiba que você correu grande perigo irritando a #18.  
  
_Os pais dela não tem criatividade, não? Que nome mais feio! Se ao menos escolhesse um número mais bonito, como o meu!  
  
_O seu? É mesmo, garota... nem me disse seu nome... - estende a mão - Eu sou Trunks.  
  
_Eu sei, moço. A bruxa velha disse... - recebe o aperto de mão - meu nome é Kanian. Prazer é todo meu!  
  
"Kanian... nome estranho..."  
  
_Nome bonito, né? -interrompe  
  
_Hã? Ah.. sim, claro. Muito.  
  
_Por que você não vem conhecer minha casa? Minha mãe tá me esperando, lá...  
  
_Ah... na verdade eu tenho que voltar pra minha... a minha mãe também está me esperando.  
  
_Ahh... então tá bom... - ela se vira e vai caminhando calmamente...  
  
"Kanian... garota estranha... bom, é só uma criança, não se preocupa com nada... já eu tenho com o que me preocupar... voltar pro meu tempo, e..."  
  
_A NAVE!!!!  
  
_Ai, moço, não grita, me assustou!!!  
  
_Kanian, você viu um estojo branco, com algumas capsulas dentro?  
  
_Eu vi, sim.  
  
_É??? E onde é que tá???  
  
_Ahh..... eu achei que alguém tinha esquecido e não iria vir buscar, então eu peguei pra mim...  
  
_O QUE??? Você não usou nenhuma das capsulas, usou????  
  
_Ahh, não... não se preocupe, tá lá guardado com as outras coisas que eu acho.  
  
_Outras coisas?  
  
_É, vamos lá pegar!  
  
.............  
  
Kanian morava em uma chopana. Bonita por fora, localizada na mesma floresta, era pequena, mas suficientemente grande pra duas pessoas. Kanian e sua mãe. Mas a Sra. não se encontrava na casa no momento. O interior dela era cheia de "tranqueiras". Aquelas pequenas coisas, que não fazem diferença, encontradas pelas redondezas da floresta... aquelas pequenas coisas que transformaram a chopana em um depósito.  
  
_Por que tá olhando assim pra minha casa?  
  
_Hã? Ah... não, nada... é que tem... muita coisa, não é?  
  
_Hehe... minha mãe briga comigo por isso... mas eu gosto de pegar as coisas que eu acho. Só uns pouquinhos carinhas vieram buscar... como você...  
  
_Ahh... mas então, onde está meu estojo de capsulas?  
  
_Está... por... aqui... - disse a garota de cabelos violeta enquando vasculhava a montoeira de coisas.  
  
Passado uns 15 minutos, Kanian achou o sagrado estojo, e entregou a Trunks, que se apressou em voltar pra casa. Precisava voltar para seu tempo.  
  
_Outro dia eu te vejo, Kanian.  
  
_Até mais, moço Trunks! E boa sorte!  
  
_Com minha nave?  
  
_Com seu coração.  
  
_O que quer dizer?  
  
_Eu? Nada, eu disse algo estranho?  
  
_Você dis... deixa pra lá, tenho que me apressar. Tchau!  
  
Sentiu vontade de caminhar... inexplicavelmente, aquele dia teve vontade de caminhar. O mais estranho era: Há alguns minutos, sentia uma pressa incontrolável de voltar pra casa. E agora, queria simplesmente caminhar. Certo... caminhou...  
  
Até ver uma coisa estranha... algo. Alguém. Deitado, esticado na grama da floresta. Essa parte da floresta possuia um gramado baixo, bem cuidado. Provavelmente havia uma casa por perto. Mas no momento, o que importava era aquele alguém. Aquela mulher. Aquela mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. "Mas que raios ela tá fazendo estirada no chão???" - se aproximou... mal se movia, parecia morta. Mas respirava. Estava viva.  
  
O viajanta de tempos de aproximou cautelosamente, fazendo tanto barulho quanto a noite, foi chegando, chegando...  
  
_Que está fazendo aqui? - pergunta a mulher, ainda de olhos fechados  
  
Oops.... se esqueceu de um detalhe... Ki. Seu ki era notável a ela, e um tanto hilário pensar no seu cuidado pra não fazer barulho, quando ela percebera sua presença desde o início.  
  
_E-eu? Caminhando apenas.  
  
_E por que começou a andar feito um idiota na ponta dos pés pra mim não te perceber?  
  
_E-eu??? Quem disse que eu fiz isso?  
  
_Idiota - disse enquanto se sentava na grama. - Dois idiotas.  
  
_Dois...?  
  
_Aquele anão imbecil me irritando.  
  
_O Kuririn? O que ele fez?  
  
_O que ele faz, presente. Provavelmente se estende ao futuro também.  
  
_Certo, o que ele fez, faz, e fará?  
  
_Idiota... propostas... quem mandou ser linda, agora tenho que aturar esses imbecis babando por mim.  
  
_Ahh...  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes  
  
_Mas... então... o que tava fazendo aí deitada no chão?  
  
_Que interessa?  
  
_Nada... é só uma pergunta, se não quiser respon... - foi interrompido  
  
_Não posso voar.  
  
_Como?  
  
_Não posso voar. Por mais "bio" que eu seja, minhas habilidades marciais vem do lado andróide.  
  
_E...  
  
_E como andróide preciso ser "reparada", tempo em tempo.  
  
_E você não foi reparada, é isso?  
  
_Me esqueci desse detalhe. Meus poderes irão desaparecer aos poucos. Terei que reaprendê-los todos. Claro que não será nada difícil, mas meu poder diminuará demais. A habilidade de voar eu acabo de descobrir que perdi.  
  
_E por que não treina...?  
  
_Depois faço isso.  
  
_Se você quiser, eu te levo até a minha mãe, tô indo pra Capsule Corp. agora.  
  
_E você acha que eu vou deixar você me levar?  
  
_E você vai ficar aí deitada a vida toda?  
  
_Hun!  
  
_Hun... idiota.  
  
_O que?  
  
_Idiota.  
  
_Como ousa?  
  
_Você também me chamou de idiota.  
  
_Eu posso.  
  
_Eu também posso.  
  
_Imbecil!  
  
Ela se levanta, e dá um soco na cara do saiyajin, que nem se preocupa em se defender "Deu certo!! Agora sem querer ela vai começar a voar...!! Mas espera aí! Por que estou ajudando ela?" - nem teve tempo pra responder sua própria pergunta, pois sentiu um chute nada delicado no estômago, fazendo com que caísse no chão.  
  
_AAAuuuu!!!!!! Isso doeu!!!  
  
_Para de uivar e luta de uma vez!!  
  
_Você... - se recuperou do ataque - quem... - se levantou - ...pediu!!!!  
  
E partiu pro ataque. Atacava cautelomente, sua intenção não era ferí-la. Baixou se ki ao nível dela, para lutarem de igual pra igual, queria apenas provocá-la, irritá-la. Com isso, seria forçada a reaprender a voar pra terem uma luta mais a sério.  
  
Andróide #18 tentou socá-lo novamente no rosto, mas Trunks se defendeu com o braço, enquanto usou o outro pra se proteger da perna que vinha na direção de seu estômago. A mulher se afastou por instantes mais curtos que segundos, e voou na direção de seu oponente outra vez. Apontou o punho na direção do rosto do rapaz, mas lhe acertou com um chute. Mirai Trunks cambaleou alguns passos pra trás, tentado se equilibrar, em vão, pois logo caiu devido a rasteira. #18 travou-o com uma perna, ajoelhando-se, e segurando seu queixo par encará-lo.  
  
_Por que não luta?  
  
_Por que você me prendeu.  
  
_Idiota, por que não ataca?  
  
_Pra que?  
  
_Imbecil!!!  
  
_Quer que eu ataque?  
  
_Sim, eu quero. Isso se conseguir.  
  
_Não se preocupe, eu consigo.  
  
_Mesmo?  
  
O Saiyajin afirmou com a cabeça, e... bem, se livrar da andróide de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis não foi difícil. Mas também não atacou. Apenas derrubou-a no chão, prendendo-a com seu próprio corpo. O que havia de errado com essa mulher? Ou com ele? Podia atacá-la, não havia problema. Ela não iria morrer. Mas ele não queria atacar. Talvez não queria ferir seu belo rosto... talvez não...  
  
_Isso não é atacar - interrompeu seus pensamentos  
  
_Não, não é.  
  
_Não tem coragem pra me atacar?  
  
_Hun?  
  
"Coragem? Será que o que falta é coragem? Mas por que faltaria isso? Não há motivos pra estar receoso. Tem medo de machucá-la? Mas ela não é nenhuma indefesa. E nem uma santa. É uma assassina. Na verdade não. Não essa. E ela diz coisas... está dizendo coisas. Que não consigo escutar. Ela fala, fala... pra mim, mas fala sozinha. Diz algo sobre eu ser um inútil... ás vezes lembra meu pai. E.. no momento, não quero ouvir alguém discutindo sozinho sobre ser o melhor, e blá blá blá... será que ela não se cala? Eu a calo, então."  
  
E calou... com seus próprios lábios. Bem.. funcionou... ela parou de falar. Na verdade, foi uma arma muito eficiente. Seu corpo inteiro parou, congelou. Considere, essa situação era demasiada estranha. Uma andróide e um viajante do tempo que veio do futuro especialmente pra destruí-la... se beijando. E aprofundando o beijo. Tornando-o cada vez mais intenso, mais ardente... Até tomarem conciência do que acontece, e ambos se levantarem em um salto, um tanto constrangidos. Mas por que? Não há motivo... bem... diz isso pra eles.  
  
_Idiota. - a andróide se vira, ainda não acreditando no que aconteceu, e sai com seu nariz empinado.  
  
_Mas o que...? - enquanto o viajante do tempo fica com seu ponto de interrogação na cabeça.  
  
.................  
  
_Trunks! Mas o que houve, por que demorou tanto?  
  
_Hun? Ah... é que eu demorei pra achar a capsula.  
  
_Ah sim! Deixe-me ver. - diz tomando a capsula da mão do seu filho - certo, vou concertá-la. Fique a vontade.  
  
_Obrigada - diz sorrindo pra sua mãe que se retira.  
  
Ele sentasse em uma cadeira encostada na parede, e se apoia na janela, olhando o nada.  
  
... pensando no inimáginável... pensando no tudo..... pensando no nada...  
  
_Trunks? Trunks? TRUNKS!!!!!!  
  
_Hã? Que? Como? Onde??  
  
_Filho, você dormiu...  
  
_Ahh.. sim... - diz enquanto se localiza na cadeira encostada na parede, com a visão pro nada da janela.  
  
_Terminei de concertar sua capsula!  
  
_O que?? Já????  
  
_Na verdade, só havia um erro minúsculo no controle central, foi fácil. Achei que fosse algo mais complicado.  
  
_Ahh sim... então eu já posso ir?  
  
_Pode, mas... você não quer ficar mais?  
  
_Hun? Ahh... não, é melhor não... eu preciso voltar pro meu tempo...  
  
_Tem certeza?  
  
_Tenho. Adeus mãe.  
  
_Hun... até um dia.  
  
Mirai Trunks pega a capsula e se dirige até o jardim. Sobe na nave após um último beijo em sua mãe, e seus avôs... a nave sobe, e desaparece. Após um último pensamento do viajante. "Andróide #18..."  
  
..................  
  
Enquanto isso, a andróide caminha... depois de horas tentando entender o que aconteceu. Entendeu? Não se sabe ao certo... mas caminhou até uma área de um campo que se encontrava com um lago. Um belo lago. E alguém, apreciando a vista. Um certo anão estúpido.  
  
_Kuririn.  
  
Ele se vira. Sorri. Ela sorri pra ele também.  
  
..............  
  
No futuro, Mirai Trunks tinha uma luta e tanto. Atacava sem piedade na andróide, cujo, em outro tempo, lhe causou belos pensamentos confusos...  
  
Sorriu enquanto a destruía.  
  
"De fato... no passado são bem diferentes"  
  
******  
  
Fim... 


End file.
